He Who Will Make Me Suffer
by Hidden and Cloaked
Summary: Post Season 6 Finale. Castiel is not the angel we grew to know and love. He is now someone who will destroy everything that comes in his way. He will even have his friends killed if that's what it resorted to.
1. Chapter 1

**He Who Will Make Me Suffer**

**Author's Note:** I got hooked on Supernatural. I started watching it a week ago and finished all 6 seasons in 2 weeks. What an accomplishment! Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfic. EVER. Believe me, I attempted to write fanfics for quite a while now but never got to it. Moving on, I'm sorry if it's OOC and there will be some errors, I'm sure of it. This is NOT a slash fic, fyi.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters and whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new god, a better one. So, you will bow down and profess your love to me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you."

This was not supposed to happen. Cas should not be acting this way. I guess being filled with souls will make you do that but he has control over himself. I must admit I'm scared for him and for us.

"Cas, come on. This is not you talking. Let go of those souls. You ended the war already. Come on, Cas!" I tried persuading him but it was of no use. He was drunk with power and no one can release him from it.

"You didn't believe in me. I told you I was going to win the war," he simply stated, still with that growl of his.

"We were wrong," I admitted. It was not admission in entirety. Can you see him? He's become this very cold angel. Slash that, GOD.

He nodded. "I SAID BOW DOWN AND PROFESS YOUR LOVE TO ME," he shouted as we stood there stunned. We were not going to bow down. No matter how much he threatens us.

"No, Cas! We won't. Fine, destroy us! You'll lose the only friends you got. You killed Balthazar already. There's no one stopping you at all. So, go on then. Kill us," I urged him on. For a split second there, I saw his eyes fill with remorse. Did I see that right? But then, he was able to cover it. He was a god, after all and an angel who didn't feel anything, before that.

"D-Dean?" I heard Sam. He should know by now that Cas wouldn't hurt us. That's what I think to say the least. It's better for us, especially him, to be killed rather than having him remember those scenes from Hell and eventually dying from it. Believe me, I know that Sam's strong but he has been there for a year! I could handle mine since I was there for only 4 months, Earth-wise.

"Sam! Keep your head straight. He won't kill us," I whispered to him. Cas heard me though. Does being a god give him supersonic hearing, too? I guess so.

"Oh please, Dean. I WILL kill you even if it's the last thing I do."

"I guess this is goodbye then," I told him and immediately ran out of the building, with Sam and Bobby on my tail.

"Not so fast," Castiel appeared right in front of me. I really need to keep my head straight. Of course, angels can teleport! How could I forget that! No one can outrun them.

He looked at me, I looked at him. It was a simple staring match but we know where this was heading. There was no turning back. It was now or never. We're going to die. We will be killed by our friend's bare hands. After all those years of hunting demons, ghosts, ghouls and vampires, you would've thought they'd be the ones to kill us. Obviously, you were wrong.

"Are you really going to waste the friendship we built? If this was going to happen, I wish God never brought you back. Having a god who doesn't talk to us and respond to our prayers is so much better than having a god who'd kill people just because of their faith," I argued. Oh, I'm in for it. I'm sure.

"Come on, Dean. Stop it! He will kill us, you know that?" Sam warned me. I just nodded. I didn't care anymore. Kill or be killed. I have no idea how to kill a god. I have no other choice.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I don't go back on my word, you know?" Castiel said mischievously.

"Oh, I know!" At that moment, Castiel cast that blinding light which was supposed to kill us. I wasn't dead. As I turned around, I saw Sam but Bobby was nowhere to be found.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I walked towards him. "KILL ME NOW! KILL US! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT? DO YOU HAVE TO KILL US ONE BY ONE?" I urged him, "Do you have to make me suffer?"

"It's better that way, isn't it? It's better than killing you and I know that you know you'll be sent to Heaven. For now, you're stuck here with your brother who's going to suffer so much from that wall I broke down." With a sly grin, he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I guess this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. I have no idea where this story will go though. Let's just see what happens. I still have no plans on what the ending should be. My head's a jumbled mess of ideas.

**Disclaimer**: Do I have to do this in every chapter? Geez. I do not own Supernatural. I did not think of it, I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It has been a week since our last encounter with Castiel. You would think that we'd be relieved, but we're not. In those days, Cas always reminded us that he was there, watching. It's creepy as hell. He's like a stalker but he's someone whom we can feel the presence of. Do you understand?

Everyday, a disaster happens. It's somehow like the apocalypse but less worse. One disaster a day. He targets the places that don't believe in God. Honestly, that guy has gone mad! After all those years of helping us SAVE people, he kills them.

Sam isn't doing so good. He's holding up but I don't think he can do it much longer. He's crumbling down and all I want is for some angel to appear and help us with everything. Unfortunately, we're on our own again.

I do everything to keep Sam whole, even though it's impossible. All he does is stand up and walk back and forth but his knees are always giving out. I see him on the floor more than I eat. I'm always there to pick him up and tell him to just lie down. I can't afford anyone dying on me or leaving me again. It's hard as it is.

It's times like these that I wish I didn't have Cas erase Lisa's and Ben's memories of me. I constantly think about them. I miss them. I just want to go back there and live the life I lived a year ago – without the supernatural stuff. I'm not saying that I don't like saving people the work just gets tiring.

We're on our way to _. There are reports of children "accidentally" shooting their babysitters. Seriously, why use children? That's not right. Children are supposed to be innocent!

"Hello, Dean." I immediately hit the brakes, surprised. I know that voice. What is he going to do to me now?

"Cas," I replied with that deep voice of mine. "What are you up to now? Going to destroy more cities, I guess?"

"Oh, no. Today is one of the days where I won't do that."

"Really?" I didn't expect that. I'm in for trouble now, aren't I?

"Yes. Remember that time when you asked me to erase Lisa's and Ben's memories?"

"Cas… What did you do?" I asked, quite worried.

"Oh, nothing. I just undid it on Ben."

"What the hell, Cas? What is wrong with you? Honestly, you're out of your mind!" I shouted. Oh God, Ben! I told him to shoot people (okay, they were demons but still) the last time we met. What's going to happen to him now?

"I told you I will make you suffer," he answered and then vanished.

Damn it! Angels and their popping in and fading out. Believe it or not, Sam slept through the whole of our conversation. It's unlikely for him to wake up, though, with everything he's been going through. Or maybe Cas did something so that Sam won't notice.

"Sam! Sam!" I woke him up.

"Wh-what? What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Cas just came. Can we forget about the work? I have to go somewhere."

"That's fine. Just –"

I cut him off, "No! You can't go hunting on your own. You know what's happening to you. I have to have my eyes on you 24/7!"

"But Dean – "

"I said, NO! That's final." Here I am again acting like a father.

Sam surrendered. He knew that reasoning with me wouldn't do him any good. I could still see him thinking deeply though.

"This is about Lisa and Ben, isn't it?" Damn it! He can see right through me.

"No," I denied.

"Please, Dean. I've known you my whole life and there are only three people – two, excluding me – who can make you forget about hunting and saving strangers' lives."

"Fine. Cas did something to Ben, all right? I need to get there as soon as I can."

He simply nodded and drifted off. That's all he does nowadays – sleep. I don't blame him though. He's keeping everything in. No shouting. No nothing, really. I guess the time he spent in Hell is just so excruciating that he keeps it to himself. I don't understand the logic, either.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
